1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera data setting system for setting a camera body by use of accessories of a camera.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional system has hitherto been constructed as follows. Set data for controlling a camera body are set by not only a member provided on the camera body but also accessories attachable to and detachable from the camera body. The data set on the side of the accessories are transferred to the camera body, thereby controlling the camera body in accordance with the set data.
If there is provided only one accessory for setting the data by its being attached to and detached from the camera body, the data set on the accessory side are transferred to the camera body, and when the camera body is controlled by the set data, the transferred data are not replaced. However, if the camera body is mounted with two or more accessories, it follows that each item of data from the two or more accessories is indicated to the camera body.
In this case, when the same data can be set by the two or more accessories, it may happen that the data are replaced or added, and incorrect setting is applied to the camera body.